The use of contact lenses for cosmetics and the correction of visual acuity is well known. Generally, the front, or convex, surface of a contact lens incorporates an optic zone, a lenticular zone, a bevel, and a side wall. The presence of all but the optic zone is necessitated by the need for the contact lens to fit comfortably, for the lens to position itself correctly on the wearer's eye, and for the lens to be easily handled by the lens wearer.
However, the use of the lenticular zone, bevel, and side wall is problematic. For example, the bevel forms a junction with the lenticular zone, which junction may act as a hinge point allowing the bevel to turn inwardly to, or outwardly from, the wearer's eye. Further, the junction may be sufficiently sharp so as to make the lens uncomfortable to wear. The side wall may also cause discomfort for the wearer. Therefore, a need exists for a lens that overcomes some or all of these disadvantages.